Work for Love
by Megumi543
Summary: Jeana OC moves in with U-Kiss to work as a housekeeper. Little did she know she would fall in love, rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you too Mom.." I paused. I was crying. I had just moved to Korea to work as a… well a

House-keeper. For the famous band U-kiss.

"Yeah, I am right down the street Mom… I have to go." My small suitcase dragged behind me.

I hung the phone up after one last "I love you" and got to the dorms which I would be staying at.

As I turned the corner, I saw the tall building.

"Wahhh! Gosh I can't believe I'm staying there!"

I climbed the many stairs up to their rooms. Finally, I got to their door. With a small sigh, I

knocked on the door.

"Oh- SHE'S HERE!" I heard a voice yell in English. "Hide that, no put the vase there."

I blushed; they must have not been expecting me yet.

The door swung open, a tall muscular man stood smiling. "Welcome!" He said. I bowed.

"H-Hello…" I was starting to get nervous. This man was so handsome!

"I am.." He paused, as if wondering what his name was. "Soohyun. It's nice to have you here."

He grabbed my hand and led me into the house.

When I got in, it was obvious I had my work. Dust was everywhere, and the laundry room

Across from the door was so full the door wouldn't shut.

"Your name is?" A voice said, coming from behind.

I swung around to see the only one I knew, Kevin. "AH! I am Jeana." I blushed, looking away. I

Realized he just got out of the shower. A towel wrapped around loosely at his waist.

"Ah, nice to meet you Jeana. I am Kevin. We spoke on the phone." He smiled.

"So um... I thought there were more members…?" I asked. I noticed, there was no one but us.

And when I looked them upon the internet, there were a lot more men.

Soohyun sighed. "Well, they are out at the store. They won't be back anytime soon." He looked

to Kevin.

"Yes yes! Well, we could show you around…" He looked at me again. I nearly fainted.

'These guys are so hot!' I thought.

I set down my suitcase and Soohyun grabbed my hand. "This way" he said. It was obvious he

was the leader. Despite his cute, airy personality, he also had a certain leader quality to him.

He led me to the kitchen which had a foul odor. Flies here and there and dishes piled high. I

noticed Kevin head to a room. I hoped he was going to put some clothes on.

"So um… My manager hired you to.. Well, clean up. So when he's not here," He paused and

looked at me, "Your in charge." He said quickly.

My breath hitched, in charge? Wow, I thought I was just cleaning. Gosh…

Moments later he brought me to a bed room, "This is my room, of course, the other member's

too, but I will show you your room later."

I peeked my head inside, sloppy and used sheets were scattered here and there.

"So um, Jeana… how old are you?" He asked while walking down the hallway.

"Well I am 16, I am turning 17 this year." It was true, I was turning 17 quite soon actually, this

month.

He looked back and smiled. He led me to another bed room, in the same condition as the last.

One bedroom over was a bathroom, mirror fogged, clothes on the floor with combs and

toothbrushes everywhere.

"So… I am cleaning all this?" I asked.

He stiffened, after walking forward he stopped once more. "Well, yes… But I hope you won't

mind. Things get very messy very quickly here." He turned my way again. He grabbed my hand,

pulled it up his chest level.

He squeezed it gently, "Neh?" He asked.

'Gosh, so cute!' I thought and nodded, "That's why I'm here."

About two minutes later Kevin came back with his phone in hand. "That was Kiseop, they are

heading back now." He looked at me and smiled again.

_Kiseop_? Sounded vaguely familiar.. "So, will I have to speak Korean around all of you? Because Kevin told me that only you two spoke English."

Kevin nodded, "Yeah, it's best to speak Korean." He shrugged.

Suddenly the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kiseop_? Sounded vaguely familiar.. "So, will I have to speak Korean around all of you? Because Kevin told me that only you two spoke English."

Kevin nodded, "Yeah, it's best to speak Korean." He shrugged.

Suddenly the door opened.

We walked down the hallway to get to the front door, in walked tall handsome boys. Most of them were looking down as they set down paper bags.

As one of them looked up they realized my presence. "Oh!" he said slightly jumping.

With his voice caught the attention of the other men as they all looked up.

They all yelped, "Hello!" (The conversations are in Korean) said one with red hair, one man grabbed more bags and headed to the kitchen.

I bowed, "Hello, I am Jeana, its nice to meet you-" I was interrupted by the red haired man grabbing my hand and quickly kissing it.

Soohyun slapped him, "No." he said. I grabbed some bags and headed to the kitchen. Soohyun cut me off right before I got to the kitchen, "Make them do it." He paused reaching for the bags in my arms, "I'll take that." He smiled.

I sighed, 'Wasn't that _my_ job?' I thought.

There was a small tap on my shoulder; I turned around to see one of the members. "Hello, I am Hoon." He said. He bowed slightly before dragging me to the living room. He sat me on the couch, calling the other men to come to the room.

"We want to introduce ourselves right?" Hoon said. 'Gosh, all of them are so handsome!' I thought to myself, I couldn't help it.

All the other men came in and sat on the floor across from me.

Hoon sat down at the end smiling, he pointed to Soohyun who sat first.

"Soohyun." he winked at me.

The next man was the red head, "Kiseop. Nice to meet y-you." He said, I thought his slight stutter was adorable!

The next was a cute blonde who was slightly blushing, "I am Eli." He spoke English! Lucky me!

After him, "I am AJ." He also spoke English. Hmm, I wonder who doesn't…

"Dongho." Was all the next one in line said. He was also, _very_ handsome.

Then was Kevin, who just simply said his name. After they were all introduced, it was my turn.

"I am Jeana. I will be living here, and working." I smiled, most of them blushed, especially Eli.

An hour or so later after playing games finishing looking around, and hanging out. I needed to get to work, if I was to cook dinner I needed a clean kitchen.

As I walked in I grabbed the full trashcan and dumped it out. I returned and added a new bag. I threw old garbage and broken plates away.

I did the dishes, cleaned the sink and counter.

When I was finally finished I turned around to ask what they had gotten for dinner, I turned to see all of them gaping at me.

"What!" I said quickly, what was so amazing?

Kiseop ran up to the counter and ran his long finger across the surface, when he liften up his finger and inspected it. He looked at me and grinned.

'Geez, ever seen a counter before?' I thought, nearly laughed out loud.

(AN, so this is pretty short, Oh well. Felt like writing. So I plan on writing another chap tomorrow. )


	3. Chapter 3

As I sat at the table with all of them silently, they all talked. I would look up to see Dongho or Hoon staring at me. I didn't mind, it was just weird how much they did it.

I grabbed more rice of my plate, "So Jeana… about your room…" Soohyun said casually grabbing my attention.

"Yes?" I said scooping more rice into my mouth. "You kinda haft to share it… I'm sorry." He sighed.

I didn't really know them _very_ well, but I doubt that they would do anything to harm me. "That's ok, I don't mind." I smiled at Soohyun, which he returned.

Kiseop shifted awkwardly in his seat, moving around the food on his plate. 'Maybe he doesn't like it…?' I thought , slightly hurt that he might not like my food.

"Do you like the food, Kiseop?" I asked, his eyes shot up towards mine.

"Yes. I do." He nearly choked as he shoved food into his mouth quickly.

Soohyun smiled at me, 'I think I like it here…' I murmured under my breath.

It was 9 at night when I started to get tired. The trip here exhausted me, I headed to the room to set up a bed.

The door was closed, it wasn't locked so I let myself in. I looked up to see kiseop in boxers. Staring at me, I closed the door quickly. "SORRY!" I yelled through the door.

I ran to the kitchen for water, noticing how dry my mouth just got. I chugged down a glass slamming it against the counter.

Hoon walked up behind me, "Is something wrong?" he said. I turned around to see him. His broad shoulders were perfectly framed in the t-shirt he wore. I blushed at the sight, "Well, I kinda walked in.." I looked away trying to hide my blush.

"Ah, trust me, he won't mind." He grabbed my shoulders and gave me a cute reassuring look.

"Ok…" I think the blush got redder because he chuckled.

I went back to the room and this time knocked. "You can come in now." Someone said. It didn't sound like Kiseop.

I opened the door to see Dongho and Kiseop setting up beds. Dongho slightly glared at me, " I can do it!" I yelled, grabbing a sheet from Kiseop. Our fingers slightly touched, and he shivered at the contact.

"Fne. You do it." Dongho said, dropping something and leaving he room.

I started to make a bed when Kiseop went behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He turned his head around to my cheek lightly pecking it.

I blushed; heat went straight to my cheeks. "Kiseop?" I said, 'He Kissed.. me…' it was a nice kiss. I was shocked, he left the room also. Leaving me alone, shocked.

I got the bed, laying myself down and pulling up the sheets. Kiseop and Dongho slept on the floor, already asleep and snoring. I moved around a bit, reaching for the light switch-

The door opened slowly, Hoon peeked his head in looking at me with a warm smile. "Goodnight Jeana!" he whispered waving his hand slightly.

"G'Night!" I whispered back.

With that he left and I shut off the lamp.


	4. Chapter 4

"SHHH! She' sleeping!" someone said. I groaned, I opened my eyes to see all of them staring at me from the ground. I went to a sitting position; I looked around to see Hoon at the end of the bed.

"Morn-" I was cut off by pain, my back ached as I tried to sit up. I groaned again, bringing an arm back to massage the sore spot.

Hoon got up and sat behind me and gently rubbed, "good morning Jeana." They all said.

I smiled, "What are you all doing here?" I said rubbing my eyes.

Hoon pressed harder, it felt so good I almost moaned. He went to my shoulders, circling them with him thumb.

"We have to go soon, we were waiting for you to wake up to tell you!" Kevin said optimistically. They all nodded in agreement.

Hoon soon finished, to my bitter disappointment. He got up and sat with the rest of them, smiling proudly.

"You guys can go. I will just stay and clean." I said, getting out of bed, now that my back ache was no longer apparent.

Eli stood and helped me up, 'These guys are so nice!' I thought, smiling.

I headed to the kitchen for mil, I drank it every morning. I opened the cabinet to get a glass, but they were all to high for me to reach. Hoon ran up and stood behind me and grabbed one for me, he was much taller than I.

I heard a sigh, but when I looked I didn't see anyone who might have sighed. "Thanks!" I said, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

I poured the milk in, put the carton away. "SO, where _are _you guys going?" I looked at Kevin, who smiled and said: "We are going to a fan signing. So we are gonna be gone for awhile." Kevin shrugged, I noticed how nicely dressed he was.

Hoon was too, along with Eli and Kiseop. The others looked the same as yesterday.

"I think we should go, or we'll be late…" AJ said, he didn't really talk much.

With that they grabbed some bags just as a van pulled up, "Bye!" Hoon called before they all left the house.

Now I was left all alone, I decided to clean a little more. I went to the laundry room and started the washer; I grabbed some clothes and threw them in. I didn't really care who's they were, it was a mess, and It needed to be cleaned.

I started folding the clean clothes while watching TV, after I was one with that, I went back to the laundry room and threw the wet cloths in the dryer.

I went to the bathroom and wiped the mirror clean, organized the toothbrushes, moved the clothes from there to the laundry room.

Finally, I was done. I plopped onto the couch with a sigh. "Hmm, I wonder what to do…" I said, I looked through the DVDs, none looked good. I was exhausted, so I thought maybe I should take a nap.

I laid on the couch, resting my head on a pillow… slowly but steadily I feel asleep.

I shot up, the door bell had rung. I slowly crept up to the door. I looked through the peep hole. I saw lots of girls, screaming and pounding on the door. "U-KISS!" was yelled, girls were jumping ringing the doorbell like crazy.

I ran to the kitchen to look for the post it Kevin left with their phone numbers.

I quickly dialed Hoon's number, punching them in with rapid speed. And just when I was about to push call, I realized I should be calling Soohyun. 'Why would I call Hoon?' I wondered.

I dialed Soohyuns number as the girls outside pounded harder on the door.

"What!" he yelled as soon as he picked up. It hurt a bit.

"I am sorry! But-" I choked out, I was about to cry at his angry tone of voice.

I heard a gasp, "Crap, sorry. What? Is everything ok?" he asked, his anger died down.

I composed myself. 'No point in getting worked up for nothing..' I thought. "Well, there are a bunch of girls pounding on the door screaming U-Kiss. I don't know what to do…" I said. The fangirls got louder.

"Crap! Well I need to tell my manager…" there was a pause, "Hoon wants to talk to you, ok?" I smiled, Hoon was so nice to me.

"Jeana?" he asked. "Yes, Hoon?" I asked.

I heard a sigh, "I am really bored…" he whined. 'So cute!' I thought.

"Aren't you at a fan signing?" I asked, I had never heard of idols talking on the phone at a fan signing.

"It was canceled, we are on our way home." Oh, since when?

I looked around, noticing how folded clean clothes were piled high. 'I guess it will be out of my way now…'

"U-KISS!" the door broke open- "Crap!"


	5. Chapter 5

The door broke.

"Crap!" I shouted, girls started flooding in one by one. One had a camera and took photos of almost everything.

"They must not be here…" one muttered in silence.

One saw me, I nearly screamed. "Who are you." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

Every girl looked at me, "GET HER!" one yelled coming at me, they started to pull and yank out my hair, yelling things like "He's mine!" and "Bitch what are you doing here!".

I heard a car, 'Please please be them, please' I mentally begged.

"Stop! Ow, you're hurting me!" I yelled, girls started ripping at my clothes, "STOP!" I heard. By then things were getting foggy, tears and pain was all I knew right then.

"Jeana!" I heard Soohyun's voice. The girls stopped, "Soohyun oppa!" they all ran to him, surrounding him like a swarm of bees.

"Jeana, are you ok?" I looked up to see Eli crouching next to me since I was thrown on the ground.

I blushed, I looked down to see my shirt torn, revealing my pink bra.

I quickly covered my chest, but I doubted Eli had noticed.

"What the hell?" Soohyun roared. Grabbing his cellphone. "Who are you calling?" asked Eli.

"The police." He answered. He walked off with the fan girls trailing behind him, "Jeana, are you hurt? Did they do anything to you…" he looked down to see my shirt. His face turned pink. "I see." He bluntly added.

I groaned as I got up, my hair was all over the floor. I reached for my head, I was glad I still had all my hair.

"Where is everyone els-" I was cut off again by my back pain.

'Hoon, where are you when I need you?' I thought, then I blushed at how I thought of him again.

"Don't worry, they are dealing with our manager, he's pretty pissed." He said chuckling. I heard sirens. I got up off the floor. Grabbing a t-shirt from the pile, "This isn't yours right?" I asked, holding up a blue tee.

"No, it's probably Hoons. Go ahead use it, he won't mind." He said patting my shoulder.

A couple policemen walked in and saw me, "Are you okay ma'am?" one said. He noticed my shirt, "Go change please." He added.

I walked into the bathroom, I removed the ripped piece of cloth, I threw on the blue shirt. I knew it was Hoons, the shoulders were too broad and sagged on me.

I walked back out, "So I need you to tell me what happened." He said as he sat me on the couch.

"Well I was talking to Soohyun when the door broke, they saw me and attacked me… then you and Eli showed up." I said. He smiled at me, "Ok well this is pretty minor. If you aren't _severely _injured you won't be able to press charges. However the girls will be arrested for breaking and entering."

I sighed, 'When will this end?' I thought.

It had been about an hour since the incident, and Hoon and the others finally returned. "Jeana! I heard what happened, are you okay?" Hoon grabbed my shoulder looking at me from different angles.

He paused, he saw the shirt I wore. "That's mine…" he said slightly blushing.

"well, my shirt was kinda destroyed when the girls got to me… and I had just washed a bunch of clothes…" I pointed to the clothes throughout the house.

He smiled, "Its okay, thanks for washing it."

I was about to say, 'Anything for you.' But I didn't. Instead I leaned up on my toes, since he was so tall. I kissed him quickly on the cheek. He vlushed, and looked away.

'WHAT WaS I THINKING!' I thought! Why did I do that! Guh…


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a rough night without any sleep. Kevin told be before everyone else would be leaving for a trip for a day or two. I wanted to come with, or at least have someone with me so I would feel protected.

"I'll stay! Jeana will be all alone, what will she do?" Hoon said optimistically. 'Phew…' I mentally did a mini happy dance.

"Are you sure Hoon? Because we could be gone for awhile…" Eli and AJ commented, "Yes, I'm positive." Hoon sternly answered.

"Fine, we're leaving!" Eli said as Soohyun left the house waving to me.

After all of them were gone, I and Hoon just stared at each other. I wanted to ask to watch a k-drama, but I corrected myself because he was a guy. Guys don't watch that kinda stuff.

"So uh… are you hungry?" he asked, walking to the kitchen. I shook my head, but then my stomach gave out a loud rumble. He chuckled, "What do you want to eat?" he opened some cabinets, I blushed… I was hoping to go to the store; I hadn't been out of the house in so long.

"Well, could we go to the store?" I looked away.

"Sure, why not?" he closed the cabinets, "Just let me wash up, okay?" I nodded, 'Maybe I should too…' I went to the second bathroom, before Hoon went in the other one I yelled, "I am taking a shower okay!" He nodded, and disappeared into the room.

I went to my room to grab clothes; I quickly grabbed the razor to shave, and some shampoo.

I snuck into the bathroom and started the water, shed my clothing and got in. The warm water felt so good; as it soaked into my hair I grabbed the bottle of shampoo.

I poured some onto my palm and worked into my hair, as I was letting it sit I grabbed my razor and shaved. I set It down somewhere on the side.

I rinsed out the bubbles and such, turned off the water grabbed the towel and got out. I quickly dried myself, brushed my hair after I got my clothes on, I pulled my hair into a bun.

Shampoo, check. Dirty clothes, check. I left the bathroom.

I stepped out right as Hoon went passed the door, we bumped, he arm lightly brushed my breast. His eyes widened. "I am _so_ sorry!" he yelled stepping back, I actually didn't mind. But the sudden thought of someone else doing that made me slightly angry.

"It's ok! I don't mind…" I trailed off avoiding eye contact.

"Shall we go?" he asked, grabbing my hand. "Well, I need my cell phone. My mom said she would be calling." I answered.

He nodded, I started to walk to y room, but our hands stayed together, and he followed me to my room.

I grabbed my cell phone and we headed out.

Once we had gotten to the store, since we had been walking, our fingers were interlocked. I blushed slightly at the thought. His hand was warm and had a gentle grip.

We walked past the female hygiene shampoos and dyes, the next aisle was all… period stuff. I actually needed some stuff, sine mine was coming soon. But I didn't say anything.

I kept walking then suddenly there was a tug, "Yes Hoon?" I asked looking back. He was pointing down the aisle!

I blushed looking away. "Don't you need this stuff? I don't mind…" he looked at me smiling, 'doesn't he know how embarrassing he is?'

He squeezed my hand, "Jeana?" he said.

"Well I-I do… but…" I looked away blushing. "Go ahead and get whatever you need, I'll pay for it. I'll just go get some food." He was now blushing too, probably realizing how weird this conversation was.

He walked off, slowly releasing my hand. I walked down the aisle looking around. I grabbed some tampons, and left.

I found Hoon looking at some candy bars with milk and coffee cake in hand. I hid the box behind me, "Are you ready?" he asked smiling, I nodded quickly.

I couldn't help but wonder where I would hide this, and if he would tell anyone. Before I could dismiss my thoughts we got to the check out. I knew I had to put down the box, Hoon looked at me wondering what was taking to long. I set the box down, hiding behind him. He pulled out his wallet and paid for everything.

He handed me the bag en which had the tampons. I nodded, "You know Jeana… you can trust me…" he said. He grabbed my hand, before I knew it I had my hand interlocked with his. I felt so safe and comfortable with him, my worries flew away.

We returned home, "I'm gonna go put these away…" I mumbled as I headed to my room.

'Hoon is such an amazing guy.' Suddenly my phone rang, *screen* _Taylor 3, _great _she's_ calling!


End file.
